The present disclosure relates generally to foot measurement and footwear manufacture, and more particularly, to foot measurement and footwear manufacture systems and methods that integrate foot frame scanning and pressure measurement.
Recently, the footwear industry has become highly specialized and competitive. Manufacturers provide as many styles and sizes of shoes as possible to better meet various needs of consumers. Additionally, manufacturers can provide customized fit by measuring feet and choosing appropriate footwear for customers.
Several conventional techniques have been developed to measure the shape of feet in order to fabricate a customized footwear article. Techniques are based on laser scanning, image distribution, and template measurement to obtain a 3D map of the foot. Measurement results are easily influenced by variations in soft tissue, causing erroneous results. Users must be involved in foot measurement procedures, reducing accuracy, convenience and efficiency of foot measurement.